1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector that projects an image and a method of controlling the same.
2. Related Art
In order to improve contrast perception by extending the dynamic range of an image to be projected in projectors that modulate and project light emitted from a light source in accordance with image information, projectors capable of adjusting the amount of light emitted from a light source have been known (see, for example, JP-A-2010-175682). A projector disclosed in JP-A-2010-175682 includes a dimming device that shields source light using a rotatable light-shielding member, and adjusts the amount of the source light by rotating the light-shielding member in accordance with image information. Generally, grease (lubricant) is applied to such a dimming device in order to smoothly rotate the light-shielding member.
However, since grease hardens due to an increase in the viscosity of grease at the time of using the projector having such a configuration under the low-temperature environment, the light-shielding member is not rotated properly, and thus dimming may not function correctly.